1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of amusement devices, and to the particular field of amusement devices that include perceptible outputs or displays.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Video games are typically played using a computer-based system. A player manipulates a keyboard, a mouse, or a joystick as a game scene is displayed on a video monitor, or the like. In addition to video output, many games also produce an audio output that enhances the visual experience.
With the advances made in microprocessors, video games are becoming more and more sophisticated and more and more prevalent, both in homes and in arcades.
While the sophistication of video games has improved to include both visual and audible sensations, there is yet another area that can be used to further enhance the enjoyment of video games. This area includes the sense of touch. That is, if a video game can include tactile sensations that correspond to the visual and/or audio scene associated with the game, the enjoyment of the game will be enhanced.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for producing tactile sensations corresponding to scenes associated with a video game.
While the art contains some forms of tactile systems, such as vibrating seats, vibrating joysticks and the like, the sophistication of video games has far surpassed such simple sensations.
For example, a particular video game may require a player to be located “in” the action. That is, the player may be receiving some sort of signal or stimulus from several directions at the same time. While some video games include the ability to have a surround sound effect, this audible effect is not sufficient to provide the multi-directional signal stimulus required for a fully simulative game. A simple vibration of a seat or of a joystick also does not simulate the sophisticated scenes and action that are available with many presently-available video games. Sensory inputs should be available from all directions, including front, rear, side, top, bottom and at all angles in order to accurately reflect the video game scene. Furthermore, many video games have a great deal of action occurring at the same time. The player is required to receive and process multiple simultaneous inputs. If a tactile input is only one dimensional and occurs from only one or two sources, the real action of the game is not being accurately simulated.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for producing complex tactile sensations which more nearly correspond to scenes associated with a video game than presently available systems.